Twin's Divine
by B3trayAl14
Summary: Naruto is a Top Notch Model who's known for being a bad boy. Smart and desirable, who could resist his charms? It's good that he has an enormous group of fans, but what will happen to him when he moves to Japan for work?
1. Prologue

**Title :** Twin's Divine

**Pairings :** NaruSasu, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, KyuNaru

**Main Character Roles : **

**Naruto Kazama → **Our Main Character who steals the hearts of many, swings either way; has an exception of being both uke and seme; may put on a dumb act, but actually way smarter than he makes himself out to be; plays as a playboy with his intelligence; tends to use his body as a way to manipulate people into doing what he wants (Can I just say that he's a delicacy?)

**Sasuke Uchiha → **Model whose heart seems to have been captured by Naruto; younger brother of Itachi; uke

**Neji Hyuuga → **A model in Japan ever since he was a kid; comes from a rich family; Naruto's childhood friend who desires him; separated from Naruto ever since they were a kid, but still as fond of Naruto as ever; uke

**Gaara Sabaku → **2-year old Model in Japan who's worked with Naruto; both are familiar with each other; an uke

**Itachi Uchiha → **Naruto's Manager and close friend; older brother of Sasuke Uchiha

**Sai → **A 1-year old Model in Japan whose curiosity in Naruto grows; worked with Naruto a few times; uke.

**Kyubi Kazama → **Naruto's Twin Brother. They have a mysterious relationship as well as a mysterious past; uke

**Disclaimer :** Of Course I own Naruto; And Of Course it's _Yaoi_. Wouldn't **_THAT_** be great if it actually were, though? ;u; **[Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto]**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**Prologue :**

"Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and turned off the TV. He staggered over and climbed into the younger boy's bed, careful to approach so as not to cause a commotion that would wake his light-sleeping parents.

The small body pushed itself into Naruto's arms, nuzzling in his body's warmth.

"Neh, Naruto. Do you think that we'll stay together forever?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you?"

"...I only hope so," Naruto replied, placing a kiss atop the boy's head.

"Ehehehe, I love you, Naruto!"

"Yes...me too, my _tokubetsuna hito_"


	2. Chapter 1 : Savior

**Title : Savior**

**Pairings : **NaruSasu, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, KyuNaru

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, AHEM, belongs to me, of course. AND, IT'S YAOI! HURRAYYY~~~ JK, he bEloNGs to Masashi Kishimoto （╯°□°）╯︵( .o.)

(A/N : Presenting the First Chapter of Twin's Divine; REALLY REALLY hope that it is a good enough story for you guys to look forward to the next. Also, I decided to use Kazama as Naruto's last name because it sounded a bit more natural than Uzumaki, and maybe a bit cooler?~)

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Chapter 1 :**

Naruto gazed at the familiar scenery presented before him. The crowd of men, women, and even children rushed along, chattering as they passed to and fro. Upon his arrival, though, stares directed themselves in his direction. Unbeknownst to him, girls sent air kisses, guys gave heated stares, and kids looked with awe.

"Well, this is it, Naruto. We've finally landed in Japan."

"Wow, Itachi, it sure is crowded. Look at all these tiny japanese people! Even though I'm half, I don't think I'm that short."

"Heh, so? What do you think?"

"I love it! It's nice to be back in my country, well, not sure if I could even call it that, seeing that I'm half...Oh! Oooh! I've always wanted to try the Ramen here again. Can we go? Can we?"

Itachi had to laugh at Naruto's eagerness. The boy's always had confidence to try new things.

"Sure, but I'm going to need you to stay by my side, it's easy to get lost in this crowd."

"Yesss! Let's go!" Naruto started pulling Itachi's arm forward, but came to an abrupt stop when he realized that Itachi did not show any signs of moving.

"Naruto, put these sun glasses on first. You don't want to attract too much attention."

"What? But this is not work, Itachi."

"Still, you're going to be working here. And you don't want fans crowding around us like last time, right?"

Naruto had to shiver at the mention of fans. Back when they were in America, the fan girls were so fierce, even Naruto was not able to calm them down.

"Fine."

Naruto snatched the black sunglasses and the two were on their way for a tour.

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

"Hey, Itachi? How about get som-" Naruto started suggesting happily, while eating a plate of takoyaki that they bought at a stand, before he turned around to face Itachi, who has somehow just evaporated into thin air.

"Itachi?"

Naruto was left standing in a huge crowd of people going back and forth, who, were bumping in Naruto restlessly on occasion.

"EEEEEEKK!"

Startled, Naruto turned around to face a couple of girls wearing their school uniforms, squealing with lit-up faces.

"Uhhh...Yes?"

"You're THE Naruto Kazama right?"

"Uhhhh..."

"I can tell by the color of your hair, and those birthmarks on your cheeks! Can I get your autograph? Please?"

And without even waiting for Naruto's permission, he was knocked down and his sun glasses fell off, revealing his charming face.

Men and Women of all ages that were passing by turned their heads to look at the scene, many pausing to gather around Naruto.

As Naruto stood up to dust himself, hands pulled at him from side to side, fans yelling over each other about who had found him first.

A sigh left Naruto as the squabble got bigger. He really hoped that something like this wouldn't have happen, not while he still had free time before work.

Just as he was starting to think that escape was useless, a hand came out of no where and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him in between and out of the crowd.

Confused, Naruto just ran alongside his savior.

When they finally reached a place where the two could take a break, Naruto looked up to observe the girl? No, guy?

"Umm...Thanks for saving me." Naruto sputtered out, nervous about how he should talk to this person.

The boy, yes, Naruto decided to go with boy, slowly turned his face towards Naruto, and surprises him with his delicate futures. Deep scarlet eyes locked themselves with his clear azure ones. The boy's nose was a delicate little thing, small, and carved so as not to be made to pop out or go in too much. His hair was pushed back, and as far as Naruto knew, the strands appeared to be silky, smoothed down to their tips.

"Are you related to an Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto suddenly blurted out, making the boy flinch in recognition of the name.

"Itachi is my older brother," the boy stated obviously,"And I'm Sasuke, his younger brother."

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Kazama. Itachi's always told me stories about you!" the blonde introduced himself, happy to have found someone who knew Itachi, better yet, his younger brother!

"I already know that."

Naruto blinked nonchalantly at Sasuke.

"Oh. I guess Itachi tells you about me from time to time, huh?" Naruto decides as his hand found it's way to the back of his head, scratching an invisible itch.

"No!"

Naruto flinched, staring at Sasuke's outburst.

"Itachi never tells me anything about you...I already know without him telling me," Sasuke blushed as he murmured 3 words, directing his gaze anywhere but in Naruto's direction. "I'm your fan."

Naruto was struck speechless. The younger brother of The Itachi Uchiha? A fan of Naruto's? It felt weird, but Naruto was happy to oblige to the fact that Sasuke was a fan of his.

"Thanks!" Naruto felt a huge smile tugging his mouth into a big curvy line.

Sasuke looked away, apparently shy because of his sudden confession even though Naruto seemed to find nothing wrong.

"Can I ask you for a small favor? I'll treat you to dinner, or crepe! Or both, if you want. Please?"

Naruto's puppy look earned him a little "Sure" from the young blushing Uchiha.

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

"I'd like for you to explain carefully to me what I told you NOT to do, and what to expect."

The older Uchiha gave Naruto an intimidating glare, angry that Naruto had gotten himself lost in the crowd, fought over in his fan's arguments, and saved by his younger brother, Sasuke, in a matter of 4 hours, interrupting the flow of Naruto's schedule.

"I was supposed to stay by your side at all times and stick close to you so as not to cause too much attention."

"Correct. And what did you DO?"

"Get lost and cause a commotion?"

"AND got saved by my little brother! Do you know how dangerous it is to get lost? Even though you're not a little kid anymore, it's still dangerous out there, especially for a model such as yourself."

Naruto winced at Itachi's scrutinizing voice.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ugh, just don't do it again. You can go back to your room now, Naruto. Go to sleep early, we have to get ready for your photo shoot tomorrow."

"Yes, _Itachi_."

Naruto's lingering tone on Itachi's name earned him a huge glare as he tip toed way too quickly away, and cutting Itachi off from whatever he was going to say.

Itachi sighed as he turned around in his chair to look out at the city.

_I just hope the he doesn't follow Naruto here..."_

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

A/N : Just wanted to let you guys know if you guys wanted Naruto and Itachi in a relationship, even though he's already going to have so many crushes...let me know! Review and tell me what you guys think, even though I'm not that far into it yet...Honesty is always accepted, although flattery is more than welcomed...I think. ;))


End file.
